wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Dallon
Amelia Claire Lavere is the daughter of Marquis. Following Marquis' defeat at the hands of the Brockton Bay Brigade, Mark and Carol Dallon adopted her and had her name changed to Amy Dallon. Background During the Brockton Bay Brigade's battle against Marquis, they discovered Amy hiding in the closet. Brandish and Flashbang adopted her to keep her safe from the media and those who would exploit her due to the high chance of her manifesting superpowers. Panacea triggered two years before the story began,Interlude 3 when Glory Girl was injured by a gang attacking a mall.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles She would visit hospitals for two or three hours at a time every evening, curing people. Sometimes she would visit again during the night because she couldn't sleep. Personality Panacea felt a knowing sense of guilt, because every second she took to herself, she wasn't helping other people. Appearance Amy is described as "mousy" with frizzy brown hair and freckles. As Panacea, Amy wore a robe with a large hood and a scarf that covered the lower half of her face. The robe was alabaster white and had a medic’s red cross on the chest and the backInterlude 2 - Glory Girl. Abilities and Powers Amy is a biokinetic with the ability to completely reshape and/or redefine the biology of any living organism she touches though she primarily uses it for healing. She has demonstrated the ability to render parts of a person's body numb and threatened to give Skitter time-delayed obesity or to make everything she ate taste like bile for the remainder of her life. Amy is capable of "healing" brains, but has a firm rule against it because she fears that she may get something wrong. History Panacea was called by Glory Girl who told her that she had found the man that assaulted Andrea Young before telling her that they had a problem. Once she arrived at the scene, Panacea asked Glory Girl about it. Glory Girl told her to use their codenames before Panacea pushed her hood back and told her that their identities were public. When Glory Girl said that it was the principle of the thing, she told her that this was the sixth time she had nearly killed someone. Glory Girl tried to defend herself, telling her that it was hard to hold back with her strength, and Panacea told her that their mother wouldn't buy that line. Panacea then went on to say that she knew Glory Girl and that the problem wasn't with her strength, but something mental. Glory Girl ignored her, asking if she could heal the person, and Panacea admitted that she didn't think she should. She told Glory Girl that there were consequences and that, if she helped her, what was going to stop her from doing it again. She said that she could call the paramedics to take the man to the hospital where he could be treated. Glory Girl said that it wasn't funny, telling Panacea how people would start asking questions. Panacea said she was aware. Glory Girl went on to say how she would be pulled into court for aggravated assault and how it would affect their family and New Wave. Glory Girl then asked her if she would be willing to do that to their family. Panacea told her that it wouldn't be her fault - saying that it was Glory Girl's fault for crossing the line - and that the best thing she could do was to call the paramedics and let the law do what it saw fit. Glory Girl pulled Panacea into a hug which she resisted before letting herself go limp. Glory Girl then told her that New Wave wasn't just a team, that they were family, which Panacea corrected - saying that they were her adopted family. She then told Glory Girl to stop using her aura as she was immune to it. Glory Girl refuted it, telling her she was just hugging her sister. Panacea finally relented, agreeing to heal the man, but told Glory Girl that it would be the last time. Panacea touched the man and began listing off his injuries before Glory Girl interrupted, saying she got the point. Panacea asked if she had and said that she wasn't even half-through the list and that it would take a while to heal him. Glory Girl asked about Andrea Young and Panacea told her that she was better than ever and how she would physically feel on top of the world. She then went on to add that mentally and emotionally were a different story as she couldn't effect brains, cutting off Glory Girl when she made to interrupt. Glory Girl changed the subject, asking if she could question the man, and Panacea sighed before saying that she could. During the questioning, Panacea told him that he had fractured his ninth vertebra and how that would affect him. He accused her of messing with him, but Panacea told him that she had an honorary medical license and how she wasn't allowed to do that because of the Hippocratic oath. He asked if that was 'do no harm' and she said that it was the first part of it before telling Glory Girl that he wasn't cooperating and asking if they should go. He shouted at them, saying that he would tell them everything, if she healed him. Panacea started healing the man again and he started talking. Glory Girl told her they had gotten enough and Panacea asked if she was sure before saying that she hadn't finished yet. Glory Girl asked if she had fixed the scrapes and broken bones and Panacea told her that she had though reminded her that she hadn't fixed everything. Glory Girl said that was good enough and then shouted at them, saying that the deal was that Panacea heal him if he talked. He tried to get out, said that he couldn't walk, and that he would sue them. Glory Girl dealt with the man before they walked off together. Panacea reminded her sister to play safe - mentioning how she couldn't bring back the dead - and Glory Girl promised to do better before calling for someone to pick the man up. While on hold, Glory Girl asked about the man. Panacea told her that he would be numb for the waist down for a couple of hours and numb toes for a month or so. She then went on to say that fear and doubt would create a self-fulfilling prophecy in the man before Glory Girl laughed, asking if she hadn't just said that she didn't mess with people's heads. "Worm" Web Serial, 2x (Interlude) Trivia *A panacea is defined as 'a solution or remedy for all difficulties or diseases.' *Amy and Victoria were considered early on as protagonists for a story called 'Guts and Glory'. The story would have alternated between each perspective on a chapter by chapter basis and covered many of the same events that have already occurred. *In early drafts of Worm, Amy triggered when Glory Girl was injured by the Slaughterhouse Nine.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles References Category:Characters Category:Females